1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a learning tool, and more particularly to the utilization of accustomed English letters as phonetic symbols for pronunciation of the Chinese characters.
2. Description of Related Arts
The Chinese Language phonetics of the present invention is a phonetics that utilizes letters in the English alphabet as their phonetic symbols for pronunciation of the Chinese characters. The above mentioned Chinese Language is equivalent to the Guoyu (national language) in Taiwan, R.O.C. and the Putonghua (general language) in the Mainland China, P.R.C. At present, the Taiwanese utilizes the Guoyu Zhuyin symbols and the Mainland Chinese utilizes the Chinese Pinyin as phonetic symbols for learning the Chinese language. People in other countries tend to utilize the Chinese Pinyin, which symbols use the letters in English alphabet, for much easier learning.
However, rules of Chinese Pinyin are difficult to understand, since Chinese Pinyin has two characteristics, the first being pronunciations of Chinese Pinyin symbols are linked to that of Latin and the second being Chinese Pinyin utilizes phonetic spelling logics of Guoyu Zhuyin symbols, such that people with an English background but have no knowledge of Guoyu Zhuyin symbols find it difficult to adapt. An example is that the Chinese character “” (translated as “clothes”) is represented by “i” in Chinese Pinyin. However, people with an English background is accustomed to pronouncing a single “i” as the Chinese character “” (translated as “dust”) or a short sound that is similar to the sound of the Chinese character “” but not the same long sound of the word “” The reason is that there are certain rules as to how vowels in English vocabularies are pronounced. As a result, the linkage between Chinese Pinyin and Latin pronunciations creates the situation of learners having an English background cannot get used to the Chinese Pinyin. Also, Chinese Pinyin phonetically spell the word “” as “tian” () but not the direct phonetic spelling of “tien”, this is the result of the utilization of phonetic spelling logics of Guoyu Zhuyin with Chinese Pinyin causing confusions to learners without any knowledge of Guoyu Zhuyin.
To improve the above situations, the Chinese Phonetic symbols has to be linked with the English language, such as the Chinese character “” (translated as “ladder”) should be pronounced as “tee” to replace the pronunciation of “ti” in Chinese Pinyin, which is more suitable for learners with an English background. As a result, with the above settings of Chinese Language phonetics, which is a linkage with English, the entire population of Chinese learners with English background can accept easier when learning the Chinese Language. The above reasons are the reasons for the present invention of Chinese Language Phonetics.